Who ya' gonna call?
by GhostGal
Summary: What if the Ghostbusters meet the seaQuest?


Title: Who ya gonna call?  
  
Author/pseudonym: GhostGal  
  
Copyright: GhostGal 1999/2000  
  
Fandom: seaQuest  
  
Featuring: Lucas Wolenczak  
The Real Ghostbusters  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Status: complete part 1/1  
  
Archive:  
Please ask first.   
  
E-mail address for feedback:  
morgan_elf@yahoo.com or ensignmorgan@netscape.net  
  
Series/Sequel:  
N/A   
  
Disclaimers:  
Amblin Entertainment/NBC/SciFi Channel own   
seaQuest.  
No money is being made from this.  
The Real Ghostbusters belong to their respective   
owners certainly not me.   
  
Notes:  
The challenge is this. Pretend that Ghostbusters   
were started in 2015, not  
1985. Then it must have these elements.  
A possession(Lucas, Captian Bridger, anyone)  
Lucas is hurt bad(of course)  
Peter is hurt( badly if possible. Pretty   
please)  
  
  
Summary: Written in response to a challenge see   
note above for details.  
  
Warnings: AU/Crossover/ELF alert  
  
****  
  
Dr. Wendy Smith couldn't believe what she was   
reading off of Captain Bridger.  
Nathan's thoughts were black and dangerous.  
  
Normally that wouldn't worry Wendy. If they were   
facing a situation where the  
boat, crew or especially Lucas was in trouble,   
she would completely  
understand.  
  
The glowing red eyes and the bolts of lighting   
from his fingertips was  
something new.  
  
She quietly moved over to Lucas trying avoid   
attracting the captain's  
attention. She put a hand on his shoulder try to   
comfort him.  
  
Lucas sat shaking in his seat. He couldn't   
believe what was happening. The  
firm rock that he had put all of his emotional   
ties to had been smashed to  
rubble before his eyes.  
  
He wasn't the only one that was confused by what   
was happening. The entire  
bridge crew that had been on duty was trapped by   
this thing that had taken  
over their captain.  
  
Commander Ford had not been on duty. They could   
hear him and security trying  
to gain access to the bridge. Jonathan had been   
so desperate that he had  
ordered Tony to go through the aquatubes to see   
if he could get in through the  
moonpool. Poor Tony was now in medbay being   
treated for electrical burns.  
  
When the captain had been distracted by Tony,   
Lucas had sent off an emergency  
message to a scientist friend of his that he   
thought might be able to help.  
  
*******  
  
Dr. Egon Spengler had just sat for lunch down   
when his message alarm rang on  
his computer. Getting up to answer, he was   
surprised to see a message from  
Lucas Wolenczak. They had collaborated on a   
couple of papers together. Most  
recently the ghost ship incident had had them   
working together to explain what  
had happened. Egon had been disappointed not to   
have been able to get there in  
time. Lucas had promised to notify him the next   
time something paranormal  
happened.  
  
"Gentlemen," Egon announced. "We have a case.   
Suit up and I'll brief you in  
the car."  
  
"Janine, make arrangements with the UEO to get us   
out to the seaQuest ASAP."  
  
With a nod and a quick scribble on her notepad,   
Janine went to make sure the  
guys got on scene as quickly as possible.  
  
At the mention of the UEO, Peter's head whipped   
around. The lure of deep  
pockets to pay their large fee always grabbed his   
attention.  
  
"Hey, Egon. What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Later, Peter." was the only answer he got. Egon   
was paging through Tobin's  
Spirit Guide. Unfortunately, it couldn't be   
loaded onto a computer because it  
provided a gateway for some of the more powerful   
demons. Someone had found  
that out the hard way. Everyone knew not to do   
that again.  
  
Grumbling under his breathe, Peter pulled on his   
jumpsuit.  
  
Ray and Winston just suited up. They had all   
spent enough time with Peter to  
know that he loved to grumble.   
  
******  
  
Janine had efficiently gotten them there in five   
hours. Everyone knew that  
time was of the essence. The longer the   
possession the harder it was to get  
the demon. During the connections, Egon had   
briefed them on the situation.  
  
The guys met with Commander Ford outside the   
sealed bridge hatch. Jonathan  
stared at their proton-pack weapons a bit   
nervously. If the GhostBusters  
missed a shot and it hit the walls, things could   
get very bad, very quickly.  
  
Submarines and holes just didn't go together.  
  
"It looks like a classic level five possession."   
Egon announced to the stunned  
commander.  
  
"We will need to get on the bridge." Ray put in.  
  
"Possession?" Jonathan asked with a skeptical   
tone.  
  
"Where are the chicks?" Peter interrupted. Peter   
was always cruising for the  
babes, especially the ones in uniform.  
  
At that Loni jumped out and attacked Peter.  
  
"Wow, you're soo cute." she cooed.  
  
Not trying to peel out of her clinging grasp,   
Peter said, "See you guys  
later!" as he turned to leave.  
  
"Just a minute," Egon interrupted. "We're here to   
do a job."  
  
"Later, babe," Peter said with the egotistical   
knowledge that she would be  
waiting for him.  
  
Loni let go, but pouted off in the corner.   
  
"Another one of your groupies?" Winston asked.  
  
"Of course, who could resist the Venkman Charm?"   
Peter asked with a smug note  
to his voice.  
  
Ray just shook his head. At this rate they would   
never trap the demon.  
  
Commander Ford and Dr Spengler went off to the   
side to discuss access plans.  
  
Impatient with the delay, hey he had a hot date   
cooling her heels, Peter  
went up to the door and started pounding on it.  
  
"OH Mr. Demon, please let us in to play." he   
called out in a sing song way.  
  
Stunned shock held the people on both sides of   
the hatch frozen.  
  
The demon whipped around and pointed at the door.   
It creaked open.   
  
"Works every time," Peter assured the security   
team with a wink.  
  
"WHO HAS DARED TO CONFRONT ME!?!" the demon asked   
through Captain Bridger's  
mouth.  
  
"Peter Venkmen, GhostBuster extraordinare at your   
service." Peter walked onto  
the bridge with a swagger in his walk.  
  
**********  
  
Peter stood calmly in the face of the demon's   
wrath.  
  
Ray and Winston had recovered their wits and   
stood flanking Peter to support  
him, but also to stay out of the way if something   
went wrong. Which in Peter's  
case was more often than not.  
  
The bridge crew was in total shock. They had been   
at the creature's mercy for  
hours and here Peter stood ignoring the danger.   
He was either incredibly brave  
or incredibly stupid.  
  
Lucas just buried his head in his hands and   
prayed. Egon had told him about  
some of the GhostBuster's more interesting   
encounters and how Peter always  
managed to stumble through them safely. Barely.  
  
"Well, come on." Peter repeated, sounding   
thoroughly bored.  
  
"You shall die for your impertinence." growled   
the demon through Bridger's  
throat. Blood red eyes turned more red in anger,   
if that was possible, as  
Peter taunted the demon.  
  
"Promises, promises. Can we get this over with so   
I can go on my date?" asked  
Peter.  
  
The demon levitated Bridger a foot off the floor   
and bolts of lightning shot  
out of his fingers. Fingers pointed in Peter's   
direction.  
  
Peter was knocked off his feet and thrown against   
the bulkhead in the hall  
outside the bridge with a loud smacking sound and   
then a wet plop as his slid  
down the wall and collapsed in a heap slightly in   
front of Egon.  
  
Egon had been watching in dismay from the hallway   
with Commander Ford. Shaking  
his head, Egon said, "I told him one day his luck   
would run out." He pushed  
his glasses up on his nose and turned back to   
Tobin's Spirit Guide. Egon was  
still trying to identify the demon without any   
luck.  
  
With a squeal of dismay, Loni threw herself on   
Peter's limp body and pulled  
his head onto her lap. Stroking his hair, she   
kept pleading with him to wake  
up.  
  
As Peter was being attacked, Ray and Winston had   
locked sights on the  
possessed Captain with their proton pack weapons.   
The shrill whine of the  
accelerators broke the stunned silence on the   
bridge. "Five seconds," said Ray  
to Winston.  
  
"Okay" was the response. Both knew that a human   
could only stand a short blast  
from the proton packs before irreversible damage   
was done. They had all agreed  
that five seconds was the limit and only to be   
used in extreme cases where  
they had no alternative.  
  
Lucas jumped up from his console, throwing off   
Wendy's hand on his shoulder,  
and placed himself between the GhostBusters and   
his Captain. "Egon," he called  
out desperately. "Tell them not to hurt the   
Captain." If Peter was here that  
meant that Egon had gotten his message and was   
somewhere close by.  
  
Egon broke away from the Commander and took up   
position behind Ray and  
Winston. Ray and Winston couldn't shoot with the   
boy in the way. It looked  
like a stand off. "Egon you've gotta help get   
the Captain back." pleaded  
Lucas. Unfortunately with his back to the demon,   
Lucas did not see the look of  
pure evil that the demon focused on him. It   
almost looked hungry.   
  
*Oh shit!* thought Wendy. To her the scene had   
overtones that the others could  
not see. A dark cloud had formed around the   
Captain's head and was slowly  
reaching out to envelope Lucas's shining white   
aura from behind. "Lucas,  
watch out!" she screamed.  
  
Whirling around, Lucas saw the demon staring at   
him. Trapped like a rabbit in  
the malevolent gaze, Lucas couldn't move. Slowly,   
he felt as if his life was  
being drained from him. If it was possible, he   
looked even more pale than he  
normally did. He couldn't move but managed to   
whimper, "Cap'n?" begging for a  
reply.  
  
For just a moment everyone saw a shudder wrack   
the Captain's body,   
"Lucas?" was the horrified answer. The spell had   
been broken but so was Lucas.  
Weakly, he fell to the floor. The Captain's eyes   
cleared for just a moment.  
"Run!" came the slightly stronger follow up. It   
was a command that Lucas just  
couldn't respond to. He was having trouble just   
breathing. The effort was  
making sweat break out over his whole body.  
  
Another shudder raced through Bridger's body and   
the red overtook his eyes  
again.   
  
With Lucas on the floor and not standing in the   
way, Ray and Winston fired on  
the Captain. A shriek came out of Bridger's mouth   
that sounded like all of the  
tortured souls of hell crying out. "One... Two...   
Three... Four..." Ray was  
counting under his breath. Just as he was going   
to call off the attack,  
slowly, a red haze separated itself from   
Bridger's body and seemed to hover  
above it. Redirecting their weapons, Ray and   
Winston kept their fire trained  
on the presence and not on Bridger. Bridger's   
body seemed to fold in on itself  
as he collapsed.  
  
"Medteam to the bridge," called Wendy.   
Fortunately, Jonathan had had one on  
standby in the hallway. They had been trying to   
work on Peter with no luck  
because Loni was in the way.  
  
Throwing out a trap, Egon opened it under the   
demon trapped in the rays from  
the GhostBuster's weapons. The bright light from   
the trap seemed to engulf the  
demon and drag it down into itself. With a snap   
of the lid closing, Ray and  
Winston disengaged their fire. A small rattle and   
curl of smoke came out of  
the trap, but it held as it was designed to.  
  
As the Captain and Lucas were being taken off the   
bridge to Medbay, everyone  
passed Loni and Peter in the hall. A groan of   
pain came from Peter as he  
regained consciousness. "Did anybody get the   
license of that truck?" he asked.  
Going on he said, "It's in my contract. The   
demons never shoot first." he  
whined.   
  
"Oh my poor baby," cooed Loni. "You were so brave   
and heroic. I'll nurse you  
back to health myself." she vowed.  
  
With a smile Peter gave himself over to Loni's   
ministration. Well things were  
looking up. He had gotten the girl. It looked   
like the fellas had taken out  
the demon. And visions of credit vouchers were   
dancing in his head from the  
bill they would be sending to the U.E.O.  
  
In Medbay both Nathan and Lucas had also regained   
consciousness, with Wendy  
fussing over them they felt like two little kids.   
"R n R for both of you," she  
prescribed. They smiled conspiratorially at each   
other. It looked like they  
were going to get to go on that fishing trip they   
had been postponing for  
months. The horror of the past day faded as they   
made their plans. Everything  
was back to normal it seemed.  
  
Egon came in with Ray and Winston behind him.   
Peter was in Loni's quarters  
having the time of his life.  
  
"Lucas, you know I would visit if you had asked.   
You didn't need to have an  
incident." Egon stated. "Oh, and by the way, my   
offer to have you work for us  
is still open."  
  
"Maybe someday. I like it here right now. Stay a   
couple of days and we can go  
over some interesting problems I've been keeping   
an eye on." offered Lucas.  
  
"Nothing too strenuous." warned Wendy. "Light   
duty only for the next couple of  
days and then a week vacation for the two of   
you."  
  
"What happened this time?" Egon was curious to   
know how Lucas had gotten  
himself into supernatural trouble again.  
  
"Somebody just had to play with the puzzle box I   
told them not to touch." With  
a very mature, superior look to him, Lucas   
glanced over to Nathan and smiled.  
  
A sheepish grin flashed on Nathan's face. "I was   
just trying to get it open."  
he protested.   
  
"Just like you had to try on that Atlantian   
helmet, right?" teased Lucas with  
a twinkle in his eyes. *Oh, this was going to be   
good to hold over the  
Captain*  
  
"Where's this box now?" asked Egon concerned.   
*No, it couldn't be the same  
box. It had been destroyed. Hadn't it?*  
  
"On the bridge. I guess it got left behind in the   
confusion." answered Wendy.  
She had not liked the feel of the box since Lucas   
had received it in the mail.  
It just felt evil.  
  
"Did you ever pin-point exactly which demon had   
possession of the Captain?"  
This question from Lucas troubled Egon.  
  
"No, I didn't have enough time to analyzed the   
demon before we trapped it. I  
narrowed it down to a couple of dozen   
possibilities, but we'll never know  
now." Egon regretfully finished.  
  
The Captain ordered a search of the bridge and   
then the whole boat, but no one  
could find the box.  
  
A couple of days later.  
  
Lucas and Nathan had recovered enough to actually   
be allowed to go on that  
fishing trip by Wendy.  
  
Loni was finally persuaded to let Peter leave.   
She was in tears as she said  
goodbye to him at the shuttle.  
  
As she ran out of the shuttle bay, Egon asked   
Lucas, "Is she always like  
this?"  
  
"Loni is Loni." was all Lucas would say.  
  
Shaking the hands of each GhostBuster in turn,   
Nathan thanked them for their  
assistance. When he got to Peter, he couldn't   
resist. "Mr. Venkmann, the  
U.E.O. is grateful for all the help you provided   
us in this situation. On  
their behalf I would like to tell you...  
  
The check is in the mail."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
It would be nice to get back home and for life to   
return to normal. Well as  
normal as it could be for the GhostBusters and   
the seaQuest.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
